COMING IN CONTACT WITH YOU
by park shin yeon
Summary: Cerita tentang tiga orang yeoja yang bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya dalam dunia hiburan. Aktor,aktris,penyanyi dan model.#ChanBaek#Meanie#Vkook.
1. Chapter 1

**"** **COMING** **IN** **CONTACT** **WITH** **YOU** **"**

 **CAST :**

BAEKHYUN EXO

CHANYEOL EXO

WONWOO SEVENTEEN

MINGYU SEVENTEEN

JUNGKOOK BTS

V BTS

 **GENRE :** ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

 **RATED :** **T**

 **PROLOG**

 **#CHANBAEK**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

Seorang yeoja berumur 25 tahun yang bekerja sebagai seorang aktris dan penyanyi. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Hampir semua penduduk Korea Selatan mengenalnya. Yeoja bertubuh langsing , berwajah manis dan berkulit putih. Terkesan sangat menyenangkan dan ramah. Tapi, siapa tau? Ternyata di balik itu semua, Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang pemarah, suka memerintah seenaknya dan keras kepala. Katakan saja wajah itu hanya kedok, terlihat sangat baik hati. Ingat! Hanya Terlihat!

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

Seorang aktor terkenal dan berbakat dalam berbagai bidang musik. Berumur 25 tahun. Park Chanyeol, berwajah tampan, memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata, memiliki senyum yang menawan, dan Playboy. Semua yeoja pasti akan langsung terpana akan kesempurnaannya. Tapi ingatlah bahwa manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Ya kesempurnaan, tapi tidak untuk sifat playboynya. Dari sekian banyak yeoja yang berada di dekatnya, hanya satu yeoja yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Dan itu membuatnya penasaran. Anggap saja yeoja itu adalah target seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **#MEANIE**

 **JEON WONWOO**

Seorang yeoja berumur 22 tahun, berwajah cantik, bertubuh ramping, tinggi dan berkulit putih. Seorang model terkenal, teman dari aktris terkenal Byun Baekhyun. Jeon Wonwoo, memiliki wajah cantik adalah kesempurnaannya. Tapi di balik wajahnya itulah sebuah hal misterius tersembunyi. Namun wajah itulah yang juga membuatnya menjadi incaran banyak namja. Wonwoo memang cantik, tapi dia lebih sering memperlihatkan sisi datarnya yang akan membuat orang berpikir bahwa Wonwoo itu dingin dan menakutkan. Padahal sebenarnya Wonwoo adalah yeoja yang ramah, walaupun jarang dia perlihatkan.

 **KIM MINGYU**

Seorang namja berusia 21 tahun yang baru saja memulai karirnya di dunia modeling. Namja tinggi, berkulit tan dan berwajah tampan. Terlihat menawan. Karena itulah di awal karirnya dia sudah memiliki banyak penggemar. Wajahnya yang rupawan dan sifatnya yang mudah bergaul membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Tak hanya seorang model, tapi juga aktor, aktris bahkan penyanyi pun banyak yang mengenalnya. Oleh karena itu, Mingyu sangat mengenal Jeon Jungkook.

 **#VKOOK**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

Seorang penyanyi yang baru saja debut awal tahun ini. Berumur 21 tahun, berwajah manis dan cantik, bekulit putih, mempunya gigi kelinci yang lucu, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang seksi tapi berisi itu. Jungkook adalah yeoja yang memiliki sifat dewasa jika di atas panggung dan di depan kamera, tapi di belakang dia adalah yeoja yang kekanakan dan manja. Teman satu sekolah Kim Mingyu. Dan karna itulah mereka dekat. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan, Jungkook itu pandai berakting. Jadi jangan sampai tertipu olehnya.

 **KIM TAEHYUNG/ V**

Seorang namja yang berkarir di bidang musik dan modeling. Katakan saja dia adalah seorang penyanyi dan model. Berumur 23 tahun, memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tatapannya yang tajam dapat membuat yeoja- yeoja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang memiliki kelebihan lain dari orang lain, dia 4D. Jadi, jangan takut jika nanti tiba-tiba dia terdiam sendiri lalu berubah normal dan berubah lagi menjadi banyak tingkah dan tidak jelas. Kim Taehyung tidak kerasukan ,oke? Dia hanya 4D.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang yeoja berambut sebahu dan berponi dengan warna coklat muda tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian sambil menghela nafasnya kasar.

" ish.. menyebalkan! Semuanya menyebalkan!" serunya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

" Ah, ternyata kau ada di sini.." ujar seorang yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya.

" Mau apa kau ke sini? Jika hanya untuk menyuruhku kembali ke sana aku tidak mau! " ujar yeoja tadi, marah.

" Baekhyun-ah.. kau harus profesional.. kau sudah menanda tangani kontrak ini jadi kau harus mengikuti aturannya. " ujar yeoja yang lebih pendek, menasehati.

" tapi xiumin-ah... " ujar Baekhyun memelas.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian baek.. kalau kau masih terus saja keras kepala seperti ini, sku tidak akan mau jadi asistenmu lagi. " ujar Xiumin mutlak.

" kalau begitu kau sama menyebalkannya dengan mereka! Kau sma sekali tidak mengerti aku! " seru Baekhyun, lalu pergi dengan sedikit berlari. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Karena Baekhyun berjalan cepat-cepat dan sambil terus mengomel tidak jelas, tiba-tiba saja dia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja.

Brukkk!

" Yak! Appo! Kenapa kau menabrakku, hah?! " seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

" Oh, jadi ini salahaku? Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang berjalan sambil terus mengomel itu? " ujar namja yang bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun.

" Bagaimana apanya? " ujar baekhyun sambil bediri. " jelas- jelas kau yang salah! " lanjutnya.

" Ck, salah tapi tidak mau di salahkan. Apa kau tidak tau kau ini siapa? " ujar namja tadi.

" **Park Chanyeol** " ujar Baekhyun sambil menekan pada setiap katanya. " Aktor Playboy itu kan? " lanjutnya.

" Ya, menurutmu? "tanya Chanyeol

" Wajah sepertimu sama sekali tidak menarik. Bagaimana bisa para yeoja di luar sana menyukaimu? Kurasa mereka semua buta. " jawab Baekhyun.

" Mereka menyukaiku karna mereka sudah melihat pesonaku di atas panggung dan di depan kamera. " ujar Chanyeol.

" Ck, pesona apanya? Lihat dirimu! Seperti tiang lisrik yang berjalan! " ujar Baekhyun lalu tertawa keras.

" Jadi... begitu... menurutmu,hm? " ujar Chanyeol, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

" H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan mendekat! " perintah Baekhyun. Namun gagal. Wajah Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

" A-pa kau... gila?! Menjauh dariku! " seru Baekhyun.

" Aku? Gila? Tidak tentu saja.. aku hanya ingin..." ujar Chanyeol berhenti dan memperhatikan wajah ketakutan Baekhyun dengan teliti.

" Menciummu.." lanjutnya.

"M-mwo?! Tidak! " seru Baekhyun berusaha menghindar tapi tangannya sdah di cengkram erat oleh Chanyeol.

" Yak! Brengsek! Lepaskan! " seru baekhyun.

" Ku rasa mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga kata-katamu itu.. " ujar chanyeol.

" Aku tidak perduli. Apa maumu, hah? " tanya baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

" Kau " jawab Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun kebingungan sekaligus takut.

" Mwo? "

" Akan ku buat kau tertarik padu Byun Baekhyun ." bisik Chabyeol di telinga Baekhyun lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di sana dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berputar di otaknya.

" dia bilang apa tadi? " ujar Baekhyun.

 **Chanyeol P.O.V**

 ** _'_** _Ck, aku baru tau ada yeoja yang tidak tertarik padaku, pemarah, dan keras kepala. Hmm.. tapi dia manis juga. Oh! Sepertinya ,mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengingat namanya. Byun Baekhyun, cukup menarik.. kau targetku kali ini. Kita lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan tertarik padaku.'_

Seorang yeoja cantik baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya siang ini.

" Bagaimana pemotretanku kali ini? " tanyanya pada asisten pribadinya.

" Hm.. bagus! Kau terlihat err.. seksi. " jawab asistennya

" Benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu. " ujarnya.

" Tentu saja, bukankah seorang Jeon Wonwoo selalu terlihat cantik dan seksi dimanapun? " ujar asistennya dengan senyuman.

" Tidak usah memujiku begitu Woozi-ya.. " ujar Wonwoo.

" Aku tidak memujimu, tapi itu kenyataan bukan? " ujar Woozi.

" Hm.. terserahmu saja.." ujar Wonwoo pasrah.

" Oh ya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu " ujar Woozi.

" Apa itu ? " tanya Wonwoo, penasaran.

" Hari ini kau tidak ada job lagi selain pemotretan ini, artinya setelah ini kau bebas. " jelas Woozi

" Woah... benarkah? " ujar Wonwoo senang, jarang-jarang kan dia bisa bebas setelah bekerja.

" Hm.m, tapi besok kau masih ada pemotretan dengan seorang model namja yang ku dengar lebih muda darimu. " jelas Woozi lagi.

" Aku tidak perduli dia lebih muda dariku atau lebih tua dariku.. semuanya sama saja. " ujar Wonwoo malas. " ah, kalau begitu, mobilnya ku bawa ya? Aku mau jalan- jalan.." lanjutnya.

" Arasseo... lagi pula itu kan mobilmu, ini kuncinya. Selamat bersenang- senang.. jangan pulang larut malam. Oke?" ujar Woozi sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya.

" Ne.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.."

" Hati-hati, jangan lupa pakai penutup wajah kalau kau tidak mau diserang fans mu.." nasehat Woozi

" Yes, i know that.."

Kim Mingyu, seorang namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari Apartemennya dengan santai. Ya, karna hari ini dia free. Pemotretannya di mulai besok pagi. Dengan memakai baju berwarna merah gelap, jeans hitam, sepatu convers putihnya juga kacamata hitam dan topi putihnya. Dia pergi dengan mengendarai mobil Sportnya. Terkesan keren bukan? Rencananya hari ini dia mau menemui sahabatnya yang bekerja di sebuah cafe langganannya.

 **Wonwoo P.O.V**

 _'_ _Hah.. aku mau kemana ya? Kenapa rasanya tidak ada yang menarik sih.. ah, di depan sana ada cafe. Mungkin mampir ke sana sebentar tidak masalah, tiba- tiba saja aku jadi haus.. '_

 **Wonwoo P.O.V END**

 **Mingyu P.O.V**

Aku sudah sampai di depan cafe langgananku, saat aku masuk di dalam terlihat sepi. Mungkin hanya ada satu atau dua orang pelanggan saja. Dapat ku lihat sahabatku, Jun hyung. Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

" Oh, Mingyu-ya.. " sapanya padaku dengan suara yang pelan.

" Hai hyung.." sapaku.

" Sudah lama kau tidak datang ke sini setelah debutmu.. jadi, ada apa datang ke sini siang begini? " tanya Jun hyung.

" Ya, mian hyung.. aku sudah lama tidak ke sini. Kau tau kan aku sibuk.. dan kebetulan hari ini aku free jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke sini. Ungh.. aku merindukanmu hyung.. " jelasku ingin memeluk Jun hyung, tapi Jun hyung langsung menghindar.

" Ish... tidak ada peluk-peluk.. nanti ada yang cemburu.." ujar Jun hyung.

 _'_ _ish.. sok sekali sih Jun hyung ini, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar. '_

" Kenapa? Siapa yang cemburu? Minghao?" ujarku ketus.

" Menurutmu?"

"..."

" Huft... baiklah, kau mau pesan apa? " tanya Jun hyung

" Kau tau seleraku hyung.." jawabku

" baiklah.. tunggu sebentar"

Sambil menunggu Jun hyung aku duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela. Baru beberapa detik aku duduk, aku melihat seseorang yang masuk ke dalam cafe dan memesan sesuatu kepada Minghao, kekasih Jun hyung. Tubuhnya ramping, rambutnya hitam panjang, kulitnya putih dan dia memakai masker juga kacamata. Terlihat misterius.. dia itu siapa sebenarnya? Dan tunggu, kenapa dia terlihat terkejut saat melihat Minghao? Apa mereka saling kenal?

 **Mingyu P.O.V END**

 **Wonwoo P.O.V**

Aku baru saja sampai di cafe dan langsung memarkirkan mobilku lalu masuk kedalam. Aku ingin segera memesan minumanku pada seseorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja pemesanan sambil membawa nampan yang kosong, sepertinya dia baru saja melayani pelanggan. Niatku hilang begitu saja ketika ku lihat wajahnya. Dia Minghao, sahabatku yang telah lama menghilang karena insiden beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana Minghao dan beberapa sahabatku yang lain menghilang karena bus kami mengalami kecelakaan dan tenggelam ke sungai, menyisakan aku dan Woozi yang selamat juga beberapa teman sekelasku. Tapi tidak dengan ketiga sahabatku.

" Mi- ming-hao-ya? " ujarku terbata, aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu.

" Kau siapa?" tanyanya, ah benar aku lupa melepas kacamata dan maskerku. Dan aku langsung melepas kacamata juga maskerku agar Minghao bisa melihatku dengan jelas.

" Ini aku hao-ya.. Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." Jawabku berharap dia masih tetap mengenalku.

" Won-woo? Kaukah ini? B-benarkah?" tanyanya, aku bisa melihat air mata kerinduan yang mengalir di wajahnya.

" Ne, ini aku hao-ya.. " ujarku dan dengan cepat dia langsung memelukku.

" Hiks... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Wonu-ya.. hiks.. jeongmal bogoshipo.." ujarnya yang masih menangis.

" Sstt.. jangan menangis hao-ya.. aku jadi ingin ikut menangis.. tenanglah, aku juga merindukanmu." Ujarku mencoba menenangkan meskipun aku sendiri juga rasanya ingin menangis bahagia.

 **Wonwoo P.O.V END**

Mingyu yang merasa penasaran pun langsung menghampiri mereka. Sementara Jun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam langsung terkejut dengan keadaan di sana.

 **Author P.O.V**

Seorang yeoja bernama Jeon Jungkook sedang duduk di ruang ganti sambil memainkan handphonenya. Terlihat seekali mempaotkan bibirnya atau tersenyum sendiri.

" Jungkookie.. " panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

" Oh, Jiminie... kau sudah memasukkan semua barangku kan ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Panggil aku eonni Jungkook-ah.. aku lebih tua darimu." Ujarnya.

" ish, ne ne ne.. kita langsung pulang?" tanya Jungkook

" Tentu saja, memang kau mau kemana?" ujar Jimin.

" tidak kemana-mana sih.. aku hanya ingin beli sesuatu dulu." Ujar Jungkook

" Perlu ku antar?" tanya Jimin.

" Tidak perlu, aku hanya pergi sebentar. Mobilnya kau yang bawa saja ya.. aku akan naik taksi saja." Ujar Jungkook.

" kau yakin? " tanya Jimin, karena tidak biasanya Jungkook seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan minta antar atau merengek untuk di belikan sesuatu.

" Hm. Aku pergi dulu.."

" Jangan lupa pakai maskermu!"

" Ne!"

 **Taehyung P.O.V**

Aku baru saja selesai perform. Dan aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan.

" Hoseok hyung... hari ini aku tidak ada job lagi kan?" tanyaku pada asisten pribadiku yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku mengangkatnya menjadi asisten pribadiku karena dia yang tau segalanya tentangku. Jadi ku rasa itu akan aman, toh dia juga mau.

" Hm, tidak ada. Besok kau juga tidak ada jadwal." Ujarnya.

" Baiklah aku pergi kalau begitu.." ujarku

" Yak! Yak! Kau mau kemana?" seru Hoseok hyung

" Pergi sebentar hyung!" seruku, mendengar tidak ada jadwal setelah ini dan besok aku jadi merasa sedikit segar lagi. Saat aku akan keluar gedung tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang yeoja yang di kejar-kejar oleh fansnya. Kalau tidak salah aku mengenal yeoja itu, namanya Jungkook.

 **Taehyung P.O.V END**

 **Jungkook P.O.V**

Aku terus berlari menghindari kejaran dari fans-fansku, bodohnya aku yang lupa membawa ,maker dan perlengkapan lainnya. Aku bingung harus berlari kemana lagi, akhirnya aku berlari ke arah parkiran dan menyembunyikan tubuhku di antara mobil-mobil yang terparkir. Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekap mulutku.

" Mmph... mmph..!" rontaku mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulutku. Tapi tiba-tiba dia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

" Ssstt! Diamlah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari mereka. Jadi tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu." Ujarnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat seksi, dan dia adalah seorang namja.

 **TBC...**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW...**

 **mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata atau bahasa**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

Di dalam mobil, seorang namja dan seorang yeoja tengah duduk bersandar di kursi masing-masing. V a.k.a Taehyung yang duduk di bangku kemudi sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat taman. Setelah insiden tadi, Jungkook di bawa kabur oleh V.

" Kenapa kau mau menolongku? " tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

" Karna aku adalah manusia.." jawab V.

" Ne?" tanya Jungkook tak mengerti maksud perkataan V

" Bukankah sesama manusia harus saling tolong menolong?" jawab V.

" Ya, kau benar.. " ujar Jungkook.

" Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya V

" Mengucapkan apa?" tanya Jungkook balik.

" Haruskah aku yang mengatakannya?"

" Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu."

" Apa kau tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongmu?"

" Oh.. jadi itu.. untuk apa? "

" Kau tanya untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menghargai orang lain.. " ujar V , tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Jungkook yang ternyata seperti ini. " biar ku tebak, kau pasti tidak pernah berterima kasih kepada orang lain. " lanjutnya.

"..."

" Hei, kenapa kau diam? " tanya V, pasalnya setelah V mengatakan itu tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Jungkook, yang ada Jungkook hanya diam tanpa mau mengatakan sesuatu.

" Jungkook.."

"..."

" Jeon Jungkook.."

"..."

" Yak! Jeon Jung-"

" Haruskah?"

" Ne? "

" Haruskah aku berterima kasih?"

" Tentu saja.."

" Tapi aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak pernah mengatakannya selama ini.."

" Mwo? Kau bercanda kan?"

" Aku serius.. kenapa rasanya aneh..?"

" Hah... sudahlah lupakan saja, ku antar kau pulang. Bagaimana? "

" Mian..."

" Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti."

Di dalam sebuah mobil yang mewah, Byun Baekhyun dan asistennya Xiumin tengah menuju ke suatu tempat dimana Baekhyun diminta untuk perform di sana.

" Xiumin-ah.. kapan acaranya dimulai?" tanya Baekhyun

" Masih 1 jam lagi." Jawab Xiumin dan di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

" Mm... Baek.."

" Hm."

" Kau yakin akan membatalkan kontrak itu?" tanya Xiumin dan seketika itu wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah kesal.

" Aniyo bukan maksudku memaksamu. Hanya saja.. ini merupakan tawaran yang besar. Mm mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan lagi.." ujar Xiumin pelan.

" Xiu, sudah berapa lama kita kenal? Kau sudah sangat tau aku, jadi sebaiknya jangan tanyakan lagi." Ujar Baekhyun.

" Ya, aku tau. Kau tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu lagi. Tapi kali ini kau akan berperan dengan Paark Chanyeol yang juga sama terkenalnya denganmu. Pasti drama ini akan sukses, baek.." jelas Xiumin.

" Tunggu dulu, kau bilang siapa tadi? Park Chanyeol? Si aktor tiang listrik menyebalkan itu? Si playboy yang sok kePeDean itu?" tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar.

" Ya, mungkin..." jawab Xiumin agak bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun mengenai Chanyeol.

" Pantas saja kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Kalau begitu segera batalkan saja kontraknya. Aku tidak mau pertimbangan apapun." Ujar Baekhyun.

" Kau serius?"

" Hm. Lakukan secepatnya."

Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempanya di undang untuk tampil mengisi acara.

" Hyung, bagaimana dengan tawaran main drama itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Terserah padamu, kalau kau mau kau bisa mengambilnya. Tapi kusarankan untuk kau ambil saja." Jelas Suho, asisten Chanyeol.

" Mm.. apa genre dramanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Romance dan sedikit action." Jawab Suho

" Genre yang bagus, kau bilang jika aku mau menanda tanganinya maka aku akan di jadikan pemeran utama kan? Apa kau tau siapa pasangan mainku?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Byun Baekhyun. Tapi kudengar dia akan membatalkan kontraknya." Jawab Suho.

" Oh benarkah? Kenapa? " tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Suho.

" Hmm... hyung, kau mau membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Membantu apa?"

" Aku akan menyetujui dan menanda tangani kontrak itu tapi harus ada syaratnya. Baekhyun harus menjadi pasangan mainku. Tidak dengan pemain lain. Kau tau maksudku kan?"

"Ne, akan ku usahakan. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Suho.

" Entahlah... aku hanya tertarik dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sesampaniya mereka di gedung Jtbc, Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya di dampingi oleh Xiumin. Tanpa di sengaja dia melihat Chanyeol yang juga baru sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil Baekhyun.

" Hah... ku rasa dunia ini sangat sempit ya?" ujar Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Sementara Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun berdecak sebal.

" Kita beremu lagi ,Honey.. tidakkah kau merasa kita berjodoh? " ujar Chanyeol dengan smirk menyebalkannya.

" Berjodoh kepalamu! Kita baru bertemu 2 kali kalau tidak salah. Dan jangan berharap lebih Tuan Park Chanyeol Yang Terhormat." Ujar Baekhyun lalu pergi begitu saja.

" Ah, maafkan dia.. baekhyun memang seperti itu." Ujar Xiumin.

" Ne noona, gwaenchana.." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

" Kalau begitu aku permsi dulu."

Di dalam sebuah apartemen Jungkook sedang memakan cemilan sambil sesekali melihat tayang Televisi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kegiatannya terganggu oleh sebuah telepon masuk di Handphonenya.

" Ish.. mengganggu saja.." ujarnya lalu mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

' yeoboseo..'

" Wae?" tanya jungkook, malas.

' Ish.. apa kau tidak di ajari tata krama,hah? Harusnya kau menjawab panggilanku dulu!'

"Berisik! Kau pikir aku perduli?"

' Kau tidak pernah berubah..'

" Jika kau menelfon hanya untuk menasehatiku, aku tutup."

' Yak! Tunggu dulu! Aku mau minta bantuanmu.'

" Apa?"

' Aku menyukai seseorang.'

" Lalu?"

' Apa kau kenal Jeon Wonwoo?'

" Jeon Wonwoo siapa?"

' Seorang model'

" Yeoja or Namja?"

' Yak! Kau pikir aku penyuka sesama jenis?!'

" Siapa tau kan?"

' Haish.. lupakan. Aku serius Jungkook-ah..'

" Aku juga serius.."

' Jadi apa kau mengenalnya? Dia tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganmu.'

" Tidak, aku hanya mengenal Jeon Jungkook. Bukan Jeon Wonwoo.."

' Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tu-.'

" Aku tau dia."

' Ne?'

" Aku tau Jeon Wonwoo, kamarnya hanya berjarak beberapa nomor dari kamarku."

' Kau serius?'

" Hm. Aku sudah membantumukan? Jangan minta aku untuk ikut denganmu lagi berkunjung ke tempatnya."

' Hehehe... kau tau saja, please.. bantu aku, oke?'

" tidak mau"

' kau harus mau'

" Aku tidak mengenalnya, gyu.."

' Maka ikutlah denganku, 15 menit lagi aku sampai ke apartemenmu.'

Pip.. pip..

" Ish, sial! Dasar Kim Mingyu tidak tau diri! Pemaksa!" umpat Jungkook.

Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya, ya dia merasa tubuhnya sangat lengket akibat berkeringat saat tiba-tiba demam tadi pagi. Membuatnya tidak bisa ikut pemotretan pagi tadi. Asistennya bilang pemotretannya di undur dan akan menunggu sampai Wonwoo sembuh, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Sekarang dia sudah berganti pakaian dan sedang berada di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menekan tombol apartemennya, membuatnya segera menyelesaikan acara menyisir rambutnya. Langsung saja Wonwoo keluar kamar dan membukkan pintunya. Terlihat seorang namja tampan dan seorang yeoja cantik di sana.

" Hai.. maaf kalau kami mengganggu.." ujar si namja tampan, menurut Wonwoo.

" A-ah, gwaenchana.. ada apa? Dan kalian ini siapa?" tanya Wonwoo

" Perkenalkan aku Jeon Jungkook aku tinggal di kamar apartemen nomor 109 berjarak tiga nomor dari apartemenmu. Dan ini Kim Mingyu, dia bilang kalian sudah saling kenal." Jelas Jungkook.

" Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu kemarin di cafe. Jungkook, mian tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu-"

" Ne, aku tau.. kau sibuk dengan profesimu sebagai model dan aku sibuk dengan jobku sebagai penyanyi... aku bisa mengerti itu."

" Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau masuk saja? Aku khawatir ada yang melihat kita.." tawar Wonwoo.

" Baiklah.. tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?" tanya Mingyu.

" Ne, gwaenchana.."

" Jadi, kau adalah seorang penyanyi?" tanya Wonwoo pada Jungkook.

"Hm.m aku baru memulai debutku awal tahun ini.." jawab Jungkook.

" Begitu ya? Maaf, aku tidak tau.." ujar Wonwoo merasa sedikit bersalah. " Mm.. Mingyu-ya mian tadi aku tidak bisa berangkat ke pemotretan.." lanjutnya.

" Ne, gwaenchana.. ku dengar kau sakit, jadi aku ke sini sebenarnya mau menjengukmu dan kebetulan juga sahabatku ini tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganmu. " jawab Mingyu.

" Ah.. terima kasih kalau begitu.. sebenarnya tidak di jenguk juga tidak apa-apa.. aku sudah baikan." Ujar Wonwoo dengan senyumnya.

" Baguslah kalau kau sudah baikan.. mm, pemotretannya di undur sampai kau benar-benar sembuhkan?" tanya Mingyu.

" Hm.. mian, besok mungkin aku sudah bisa melakukan pemotretan." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Jangan di paksakan.. aku tidak keberatan kok.." ujar Mingyu.

" Hm.. ne.. Ah! Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Terse-"

" Lemon Tea!" jawab Jungkook.

" Arasseo.. tunggu sebentar.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Ish.. kau ini.. jagalah sikapmu itu.." ujar Mingyu.

" Wae? Dia juga tidak keberatan kok.." ujar Jungkook, sementara Mingyu hanya pasrah saja menanggapi sikap Jungkook yang kekanakan.

" Apa kau bilang?! Tidak bisa?!" seru Baekhyun.

" Ish.. jangan berteriak, baek.." ujar Xiumin.

" Xiumin-ah... kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Mereka bilang jika kau membatalkan kontraknya maka Park Chanyeol juga tidak mau menanda tangani kontrak itu. " jawab Xiumin.

" Lalu apa masalahnya denganku?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Kau tau? kau berada di bawah agensi yang besar, baek.." ujar Xiumin.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun

" Jangan bilang kau tidak tau anak pemilik agensimu.." Ujar Xiumin.

" Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Anak pemilik agensimu adalah Park Chanyeol, dan kau tau? Jika kau membatalkan kontrak itu maka kau akan di keluarkan dari agensi. " jelas Xiumin.

" Mwo?! Park Chanyeol?! Kenapa hidupku tidak pernah jauh dari dia?! Argh! Aku bisa gila kalau begini.. lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ujar Baekhyun, frustasi.

" Ku sarankan kau untuk menarik kembali surat pembatalan kontrak itu. Ambil kembali tawaran itu, kalau kau tidak mau di tendang dari agensi. Semua terserah padamu,baek.. tapi ku yakin kau akan menyetujui saranku.." ujar Xiumin.

" Argh! Park Chanyeol sialan! Dasar tiang listrik! Awas saja kau!" seru Baekhyun.

TBC...

Author notes:

Oke, pertama mau minta maaf karena baru update sekarang. beberapa waktu lalu sempet mau update cuma lagi SEMESTERan. kedua kita lagi persiapan PraKerIn, dan mungkin kita bakalan hiatus beberapa saat. tapi kita usahakan bisa kok..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Pukul 10.00 KST di sebuah tempat pemotretan. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Sementara asisten mereka masing-masing sedang berbincang-bincang.

" Hai, Woozi-ya... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.." sapa Hoshi, asisten sekaligus kakak sepupu Mingyu.

" Hm." Ujar Woozi, singkat.

" Ish.. balaslah sapaan orang yang menyapamu dengan benar.." ujar Hoshi.

" Wae? Memang apa masalahnya? " tanya Woozi tidak suka.

" Ck, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya.. " ujar Hoshi.

" Hyung, ada apa ini ?" tanya Mingyu yang baru menyelesaikan pemotretannya bersama Wonwoo.

" Ah.. apa kau sudah selesai?" bukannya menjawab, Hoshi malah bertanya.

" Hm.m.." jawab Mingyu.

" Oh, hai.. " sapa Wonwoo ramah kepada Hoshi.

" Hai, aku Kim Soonyoung. Panggil saja Hoshi, kalian sangat cocok tadi saat pemotretan.." ujar Hoshi.

" Ne, gomawo Hoshi-si, apa kau kakak Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Aniya.. dia ini asisten pribadiku, tapi dia ini sepupuku." Jawab Mingyu.

" Ah, begitu.. lalu apa kau mengenal Woozi? Ku lihat tadi kalian sangat akrab.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Woozi itu-"

" Wonwoo-ya.. bisakah kita langsung pulang? Kau tidak ada jadwal lagi hari ini." Ajak Woozi memotong perkataan Hoshi.

" Ah, benarkah? Tapi, mian Woozi-ya.. aku sudah ada janji dengan Mingyu.." ujar Wonwoo.

" A-ah, begitu.."

" Akan ku minta Hoshi hyung untuk mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana?" ujar Mingyu.

" Ide bagus, Hoshi-si pakai saja mobilku." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Hoshi.

" Wonwoo noona akan ikut denganku,hyung jaga Woozi noona dengan baik, ara? Kajja noona.." ujar Mingyu.

Di sebuah gedung agensi SM Entertaintment. Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor sendirian, dia berencana ingin menemui Chanyeol dan mengomelinya. Saat di tikungan kedua dia tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju arah kantor pusat, mungkin dia akan menemui ayahnya.

" Hei kau!" seru Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

" Mwo?"tanya Chanyeol. " Ah... kau merindukanku ya?" lanjutnya.

" Ck, aku sungguh bingung kenapa harus ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini.." ujar Baekhyun.

" Hm.. ada apa?"

" Bisakah kau tarik kembali kata-katamu itu?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

" Tentang?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. " Oh, aku tau.. tentang penawaran drama itukan?" lanjutnya.

" Hm. Bagus kalau kau tau.. Jadi, bisakah-"

" Tidak. Kau tau kan kalau kau membatalkan kontrakmu maka kau akan di tendang dari agensi."

" Ya, dan itu karnamu kan? Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

" Hm? Memangnya aku mengganggumu? Kurang kerjaan sekali.."

" Lalu semua ini apa?!"

" Memang menurutmu apa?"

" Mwo?! Heh, kau itu jangan pura-pura tidak tau ya. Aku tau akal busukmu!"

" Ah... jadi kau sudah tau ya?"

" Yak! Kau! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku,hah?!"

" Masalahnya? Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau,hm?

" Menurutmu?"

" Karna kau membuatku tertarik."

" Hah?! Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau tau maksudku, sudah ya.. aku sibuk. Sampai bertemu di Busan, Baekkie-ya.. jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, ara? Ah, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin, iya kan?" ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

" Ya, kau benar Park Chanyeol sialan! Tentu saja aku tidak akan kabur, karna aku tidak mungkin mau di tendang dari agensi! Kau memang licik."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sekarang sedang berada di Cafe tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok, berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

" Emm.. Noona, mian sebelumnya. Aku hanya penasaran.. apa kau sudah lama mengenal Minghao?" tanya Mingyu.

" Hm? Gwaenchana.. Ne, aku dan Minghao adalah teman kecil." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Jadi, apa kau juga mengenal Jun hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

" Aniya.. aku hanya mengenal minghao, dan siapa Jun itu?" ujar Wonwoo.

" Kau tidak tau? Jun hyung itu kekasihnya Minghao." Ujar Mingyu.

" Mwo? Kau serius? Sejak kapan? " tanya Wonwoo.

" Mmm... sudah lama, sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu." jawab Mingyu.

" Begitu ya? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya setelah insiden itu.. bahkan aku pikir aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya.." ujar Wonwoo, sambil menerawang ke atas

" Mmm.. memang apa yang terjadi dengan Minghao kalau aku boleh tau?" tanya Mingyu, penasaran. Mingyu sudah mengenal Minghao lama tapi dia sama sekali tidak tau tentang Wonwoo dalam kehidupan Minghao.

" 3 tahun yang lalu saat JHS,sekolah kami mengadakan kunjungan ke suatu tempat, kelas kami sebagai perwakilannya. Saat itu terjadi macet yang panjang, padahal kami harus mengejar waktu untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Pengemudi bus kami menyarankan untuk lewat jalan pintas agar lebih cepat. Guru pembimbing kami menyetujui itu. Dan akhirnya kami melewati jalan lain,di sisi kanan dan kiri hanya ada pepohonan dan sungai yang mengalir deras. Beberapa kendaraan lain juga melewati jalan itu, tapi mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 kendaraan saja. Tidak sengaja dari arah berlawanan ada truk besar melewati jalan yang sama. Supir bus kami yang terkejut langsung menghindari tabrakan. Tapi bukan selamat, malah bus kami terjatuh ke sungai. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tau dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, yang ku tau kami semua tenggelam. Dan saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di daratan bersama Woozi di sampingku dan ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Pertama yang ku sadari adalah kami hanya berdua, dan woozi masih tergeletak di sampingku." Jelas Wonwoo.

" Woozi? Asistenmu itu? Belahan hatinya Kwon Soonyoung?" tanya mingyu.

" Hm.m.." jawab Wonwoo meng'iya'kan sambil terkikik geli dengan pertanya aneh Mingyu tentang Woozi.

" Ah.. lalu bagaimana dengan Minghao?"

" Entahlah.. terakhir yang ku ingat, aku berada di rumah sakit ditemani oleh kedua orang tuaku. Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa Minghao dan kedua temanku, Jeonghan dan Seungkwan tidak bisa di temukan. Kau tau? Saat itu aku merasa sangat terpukul. Ketiga sahabatku menghilang, Woozi dalam keadaan kritis dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Ujar Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo menangis, dia masih mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Betapa sedihnya dia saat itu.

" Noona, gwaenchana? Mian, aku membuatmu mengingatnya lagi.." ujar Mingyu merasa bersalah.

" Gwaenchana.. " ujar Wonwoo yang sudah menatap Mingyu dengan senyumnya dan menghapus air matanya.

" Anyeong.. ini pesanannya, maaf sedikit lama.." ujar Minghao dengan senyuman ramahnya.

" Gwaenchana, hao-ya.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Oh, Wonu-ya.. kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Minghao khawatir.

" Gwaenchana.."

" Aniya, aku tau kau berbohong. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu.. jadi ada apa?" tanya Minghao.

" Aku hanya, merindukan kebersamaan kita." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Ne, aku juga.." ujar Minghao dengan senyumnya. " aku yakin suatu saat kita bisa bersama lagi. Ah, apakah besok kau libur? Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan." Lanjutnya. Ya , minghao sudah tau dari Jun kalau Wonwoo itu model. Dan minghao sangat terkejut dan senang, ternyata cita-ita Wonwoo benar-benar tercapai.

" Hm.m. kita akan jalan-jalan besok."

Pagi hari Jungkook sedang berlari-lari keliling taman. Hari ini taman kota terlihat tidak begitu ramai, ya mungkin karna hari ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja disekitar taman.

" Hei!" sapa seseorang.

" Oh, aku?" tanya Jungkook.

" Memang siapa lagi yang ada di situ selain dirimu? Masih ingat denganku kan?" ujarnya.

" Ya, kau Kim Taehyung kan?"

" Hm.m.. panggil saja V, kau disisni sendirian? Apa kau tidak takut di kejar fansmu lagi?" ujar V

"Aniya, disini terlihat tidak begitu ramai." Ujar Jungkook

" Ne, tapi tetap saja kan?" ujar V dengan senyumnya. " Ah, mau ikut denganku?"

" Kemana? Kau tidak berniat menculikku kan?" tanya Jungkook. Dan di balas tawa oleh V.

" Aniya.. itu tidak akan terjadi, tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa melakukannya sekarang." Ujar V

" Tidak akan."

" Oh, berapa umurmu?" tanya V.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan umurku? Itu tidak sopan.." jawab Jungkook.

" Ne, arasseo.. tapi kurasa aku lebih tua darimu. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau memanggilku oppa?" ujar V

" Benarkah begitu? Aku tidak menyangka lebih muda darimu, ku kira umur kita sama. Aku 21 tahun." Ujar Jungkook

" Yeah, berarti benar. Kau lebih muda dariku, umurku 23. Mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa." Ujar V.

" Op-pa?"

" Hm. Begitu lebih baik kan?"

Di apartemen Baekhyun sedang malas-malasan di depan TV,sesekali dia mengganti channel Tvnya tapi sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk menonton. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan baginya.

" Satu minggu lagi keberangkatanku ke Busan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ungh.. dasar Park Chanyeol sialan! Aku sungguh tau akal busukmu itu! Bilang saja kau ingin selalu bersamaku." umpat Baekhyun. " Ah, aku tau. Sepertinya mencari teman dalam bermain sangat mudah.. aku tidak akan sendirian saat syuting nanti. Aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sesuai janjinya kemarin, Wonwoo akan menerima ajakan Minghao untuk jalan-jalan. Dan sejak pagi tadi Minghao dan Jun di temani Mingyu sudah berada di apartemen Wonwoo. Wonwoo saja sampai tidak menyangka mereka akan datang sepagi itu. Saat ditanya, Jun dan Mingyu menjawab bahwa mereka di paksa oleh Minghao untuk datang pagi ke apartemen Wonwoo karna dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Wonwoo. Alhasil, mereka hanya menurut saja.

" Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Kemana saja.. " jawab Minghao senang.

" Memang kau tidak punya rencana?" tanya Mingyu.

" Mm.. aniyo.. aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan bersama kalian tapi, aku tidak tau mau kemana.." jawab Minghao.

" Hao-ya.. ku kira kau sudah tau mau kemana.." ujar Jun.

" Malam ini ada pasar malam, kalau kalian mau kita bisa ke sana. Tapi ini masih pagi, waktunya masih sangat lama." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Mm.. kita kan bisa di sini dulu.." ujar Minghao.

" Eh? Tapi.."

" Bolehkan Wonu-ya.. ya?ya?ya?"

" Ne, tapi kau tau kan aku tidak bisa sembarangan memasukkan orang ke dalam apartemenku.. aku hanya takut jika nanti ada yang tau. Aku tidak akan masalah jika kau yang berada di sini, tapi.. mian bagaimana dengan Mingyu dan Jun?"

" Ne, kami tau itu. Kami akan pergi dulu, nanti saat kalian ingin pergi, kalian bisa menghubungi kami." Ujar Jun.

" Tidak perlu hyung, kita tetap di sini saja." Ujar Mingyu.

" Wae?" tanya Jun

" Wonwoo noona, mian sebelumnya. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur.." Ujar Mingyu

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo

" Lihat ini." Ujar Mingyu memperlihatkan sesuatu di handphonenya. Di sana terlihat ada foto Mingyu,Jun dan Minghao yang sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Wonwoo. Di sana tertulis.

"MINGYU SANG MODEL TAMPAN DAN KEDUA TEMANYA TERLIHAT MEMASUKI APARTEMEN WONWOO YANG MERUPAKAN MODEL CANTIK. APA YANG AKAN MEREKA LAKUKAN? ADA HUBUNGAN APAKAH ANTARA MINGYU DAN WONWOO?"

Dan sialnya di sana terlihat Wonwoo yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

#Meanie

Suasana mendadak hening di sana.

" Apa lagi ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo panik.

" Kurasa tidak ada.. lagipula mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Mingyu.

" Yak! Lakukanlah sesuatu sebelum-" ucapan Wonwoo berhenti ketika tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, ada dua pesan dari Woozi.

From: Woozi

To : Wonu

Hei! Kau di dalam kan? Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar, aku sudah menekan bel apartemenmu berkali-kali.

From : Woozi

To : Wonu

JEON WONWOO! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!

" Wae?" tanya Mingyu.

" Sebentar.." jawab Wonwoo lalu langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. Terlihat Woozi di depan sana bersungut-sungut.

" Kenapa kau ganti passwordnya?" tanya Woozi.

" Emm.. itu-"

"APA KAU TIDAK TAU AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU 30 MENIT DI SINI?!" Seru Woozi.

" Hei, jangan berteriak.." ujar Hoshi. Oh, ada Hoshi di samping Woozi ternyata.

" Diam kau!"

" Woozi-ya.. mianhae, aku memang tidak dengar. Ah, lebih baik kalian masuk saja." Ujar Wonwoo.

Di dalam apartemen Wonwoo, Woozi dan Hoshi langsung di sambut oleh Mingyu,Jun dan Minghao. Seketika itu mata Woozi melebar, ada Minghao di sana dan ini nyata. Begitu juga dengan Minghao.

"Wo- wonu-ya.. dia-" ujar Woozi pada Wonwoo.

" Woozi? Woo- woozi.." Panggil Minghao.

" Ne, Woozi-ya.. dia Minghao, Xu Minghao." Ujar Wonwoo. Dan Woozi langsung memeluk Minghao.

" Hao-ya.. hiks, kemana saja selama ini? Hiks, jeongmal bogoshipo.." ujar Woozi.

" Aku juga merindukanmu Woozi-ya.." ujar Minghao.

#Chanbaek

Siang ini tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendapat telfon dari orang yang tak di kenal. Awalnya Baekhyun malas mengangkatnya, tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya dia mengangkatnya karena penasaran.

Baekhyun P.O.V

" Yeoboseo.." ujarku

' Oh, hai manis..'

Astaga, suaranya seperti aku pernah mendengar.

" Nuguya?" tanyaku, aku penasaran siapa yang menelponku. Tapi kenapa aku berpikir itu si Park Chanyeol tiang listrik itu.

' Apa kau tidak mengenali suaraku ini,hm?'

" Tidak, cepat katakan siapa kau? Dan ada urusan apa denganku? Lagipula memang kau tau siapa aku?"

' Byun Baekhyun, benarkan? Kita punya banyak urusan,sayang..'

" Ya! Sialan! Siapa kau ini?!"

' Aku? Kau tau aku.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bertemu, di cafe dekat apartemenmu pukul 8 malam. Datanglah kalau kau tak ingin di tendang dari agensi. Selamat siang, sayang.. jangan lupa berpenampilanlah yang cantik,oke?'

Piip piip...

" Hei! Aish... Park Chanyeol! Rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu! Tak bisakah sehari saja tidak mengganggu ketenanganku? Lagipula darimana dia mendapatkan nomorku? Sepertinya akau memang harus menjalankan ideku."

Baekhyun mengecek kembali ponselnya dan mulai menelpon seseorang. Ini merupakan bagian dari rencana anehnya, kalau saja orang itu bisa di ajak kerja sama.

' Yeoboseo..'

" Oh, hai Wonwoo-ya.."

' Ne, ada apa eonni?'

" Ah, begini. Aku butuh bantuanmu, sangat."

' Apa yang harus kubantu,eonni?'

" Bisakah kau datang malam ini ke apartemenku?"

' Mian, malam ini tidak bisa eonni.. aku ada acara dengan temanku. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?'

" Ani.., aku butuh sekarang. Ku mohon Wonwoo-ya..."

' Pukul berapa kira-kira aku akan ke sana?'

" Pukul 7 kau sampai ke apartementku, nanti aku tunggu di luar"

' Memang kita mau kemana? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu,eonni.. aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku..'

" Arasseo.. akau janji tak akan lama."

' Arasseo..'

Piip piip..

Dan sambungan telpon dimatikan, terlihat raut wajah senang yang Baekhyun pancarkan.

" Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan mulus.."

#Meanie

" Siapa Wonu-ya?" tanya Woozi.

" Baekhyun eonni, dia meminta bantuanku. Sepertinya sangat penting, jadi aku meng'iya'kan saja." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Lalu?" tanya Woozi lagi.

" Malam ini pukul 7 aku akan pergi menemui Baekhyun Eonni." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Minghao

" Tenang saja.. kita akan tetap pergi, aku tidak akan lama. Jika kalian terburu-buru, kalian bisa menghubungiku." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Ne, benar. Bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Mingyu.

" Tidak usah,Mingyu-ya.. " tolak Wonwoo.

" Benar, itu akan lebih baik. Mingyu bisa menjaga Wonwoo dari serangan fans atau orang-orang yang ingin menyakiti Wonwoo." Ujar Hoshi.

" Mwo? Tapi bagaimana dengan berita yang beredar pagi ini?" ujar Wonwoo.

" Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir, pihak agensi juga tidak keberatan kalau kalian berhubungan. Dan mereka bilang itu akan jadi lebih baik." Jelas Woozi.

" Tapi kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa Woozi-ya.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Ya, aku tau itu. Kalau pun ada itu tidak masalah. Jadi sekarang biarkan Mingyu menemanimu nanti malam." Ujar Woozi.

" Woozi-ya..." ujar Wonwoo memelas.

" Kalian itu cocok, kenapa tidak pacaran saja sih? Aku yakin fans kalian akan sangat menerima dan akan banyak tawaran job untuk kalian." Ujar Minghao.

" Ya! Minghao-ya!" seru Wonwoo tak terima, kenapa dia jadi di bully seperti ini. Dan apa itu, Mingyu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan?

" Ish, kalian menyebalkan!" seru Wonwoo lagi.

Pukul 7 KST, malam hari. Sesuai janjinya, Wonwoo di yang di temani Mingyu datang ke apartemen Baekhyun. Di luar gedung apartemen, sudah ada Baekhyun yang berdiri di sana. Wonwoo keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Eonni.. apa aku lama?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Aniya, aku juga baru keluar. Kau dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat ada orang lain di bangku kemudi mobil yang di tumpangi Wonwoo tadi.

" Aku bersama dengan... Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo pelan.

" Oh! jadi berita itu benar ya?" ujar Baekhyun keras.

" Ya! Eonni, jangan keras-keras.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Hehehe.. ne, arasseo. Jadi apa itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

" Aniyo, kami hanya berteman." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun, bermaksud menggoda Wonwoo.

" Ya! Eonni, aku pulang saja kalau begitu." Ujar Wonwoo, merajuk. Sementara Mingyu yang melihat dari dalam mobil hanya geli melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang sungguh lucu, baru kali ini dia melihat Wonwoo merajuk seperti itu.

" Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang eonni?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Bagaimana kalau kita masuk mobil dulu?"

" Ah, arasseo.."

#Chanbaek #Meanie

Dalam perjalanan menuju cafe yang di minta Chanyeol, Baekhyun memberitahukan rencananya beserta maksud dan alasannya.

" Jadi, begini. Aku diminta untuk bermain drama bergenre romance dan action. Dan pasangan mainku itu Park Chanyeol, kalian tau dia kan?" ujar Baekhyun dan di angguki oleh Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

" Nah, aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan orang itu. Kalian tau sendiri dia itu playboy. Dia memaksaku untuk bermain di drama itu, dan dia mengancamku. Jika aku tidak mau, maka aku akan di keluarkan dari agensi. Kalian tau? Dia sungguh licik." Jelas Baekhyun.

" Tunggu, tapi bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkanmu dari agensi?" tanya Mingyu.

" Karna dia adalah anak pemilik SM Entertainment" jawab Baekhyun.

" Oh, jinjja? Aku baru tau.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Maka dari itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Wonu-ya.. tapi karna sekarang ada Mingyu juga. Jadi aku butuh bantuan kalian."

" Mwo? Kenapa aku ikut?" tanya Mingyu.

" Kau sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam masalahku, jadi terima saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Ck, noona. Ternyata kau ini pemaksa sekali." Ujar Mingyu.

" Eonni, lalu kami harus apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Kalian hanya perlu menyetujui perkataanku nanti. Kalian bisa akting kan?" ujar Baekhyun.

" Ne, arasseo.. ku rasa itu mudah." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Ck, terjebak di antara kalian ternyata tidak menyenangkan.. para noona-noona aneh." Gumam Mingyu yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun dan Wonwoo.

" Hei! Kau bilang apa barusan?" ujar Baekhyun tidak terima.

" Sudahlah eonni.. dia memang seperti itu." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Hei, tadi kau memanggil kami noona kan? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Kenapa kau ingin tau?" ujar Mingyu.

" Ya! Bocah!"

" 21, ada masalahkah?"

Beberapa menit setelah mereka sampai. Sekarang di sebuah meja terdapat empat orang yang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tampak hening, sama sekali tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara.

" Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol, memecah keheningan.

" Ehm! Begini, aku terima tawaran itu asalkan mereka berdua ikut dalam pembuatan drama itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Hm, itu hal yang mudah. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, asalkan kau tetap ikut dalam drama itu sebagai pasangan mainku." Ujar Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Dia pikir Chanyeol akan marah-marah karena dia seenaknya meminta Wonwoo dan Mingyu ikut main dalam drama.

" Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Ne. Apa masih ada lagi? sebelum kau menanda tangani kontrak ini lagi." ujar Chanyeol.

" Tunggu, sebenarnya. Siapa sebenarnya yang mau membuat drama di sini? Kenapa surat kontraknya ada padamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Kau tau aku yang memintanya, termasuk dalam pembuatan cerita dalam drama ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Mwo?"

" Mian, Chanyeol-ssi. Sebenarnya apa maksud dan tujuanmu melakukan ini semua?" tanya Mingyu.

" Apakah aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Chanyeol,balik.

" Tentu saja, kurasa ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja. Bilang saja kau tertarik dengan Baekhyun noona." Jawab Mingyu, santai.

" Apa maksudmu, hah?"

" Aniya.. aku hanya mengatakan yang ada di pikiranku."

" Chanyeol-ssi, mian sebelumnya. Apa kau bisa menjamin drama ini aman?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Tentu saja."

" Kau bisa menjawab, berarti drama ini hanyalah buatanmu saja. Iya kan?" ujar Baekhyun.

" Ne, tapi tetap saja kan drama ini berasal dari pihak agensi. Aku memang yang membuat drama ini karna drama yang waktu itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Jadi aku meminta dari appaku dan dia menyetujuinya. " jelas Chanyeol.

" Jadi, dramanya di ganti?" tanya Baekhyun, tak percaya.

" Ne, dan aku yang membuat skenarionya. Aku sudah menerima dua temanmu ini, yang ku tau mereka adalah model. dan aku butuh dua pemain lagi." ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan smirknya.

" Jadi, tugas kalian berdua, carilah dua pemain lagi. kalian ingin membantu Baekhyun kan? Jadi lakukan secepatnya. Dengan begitu drama ini akan berjalan dengan lancar dan Baekhyun tidak akan di keluarkan dari agensi." Lanjutnya kepada Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

TBC...

Thanks for Review

sehunnie94, allaetsy'sfam, ByunJaehyunee, Nikeisha Farras.

Maaf atas kekurangannya dan makasih atas masukannya..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Pada akhirnya malam itu, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao, Jun, Woozi dan Hoshi mengunjungi pasar malam yang sedang berlangsung ramai. Dan tentu saja Wonwoo dan Mingyu harus melakukan penyamaran agar tidak di ketahui fans-fans mereka.

" Wah.. ramai sekali.. " ujar Minghao.

" Hm. Kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Woozi.

" Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Jun hyung bersama dengan Minghao, Hoshi hyung dengan Woozi noona dan aku bersama Wonwoo noona." Ujar Mingyu.

" Mwo? Kenapa tidak di bagi dua saja? Aku, Wonwoo dan Minghao. Sisanya kalian.." ujar Woozi.

" Aniyo.. kalau kalian yeoja-yeoja bersama-sama akan berbahaya. Lagipula apa gunanya kami kalau tidak untuk menjaga kalian?" ujar Hoshi.

" Tapikan kami kesini berencana untuk berjalan-jalan bersama sahabat kami,Minghao. Dan lagipula siapa yang mengajak kalian?" ujar Wonwoo, malas.

" Kenapa kita tidak berkeliling bersama saja?" tawar Jun.

" Aniyo.. aku ingin berkeliling bersama Wonwoo noona." Ujar Mingyu.

" Mwo? Kenapa aku? Lagipula kita ini sedang jalan-jalan bukan kencan." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Arasseo... kami berempat akan pergi bersama dan kalian berdua, pergilah.." ujar Minghao.

" Hao-ya.. ta-tapi.."

Kini Wonwoo dan Mingyu tengah berada di sebuah bianglala yang cukup besar. Menikmati indahnya malam dari atas, bagaimana semuanya tampak berkelip-kelip karna cahaya lampu.

" Noona.." ujar Mingyu, mengawali pembicaraan.

" Ne?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Pernah berpikir tidak, kenapa kita bisa dekat secepat ini?" tanya Mingyu.

" Mmm.. entahlah, mungkin memang kau yang mudah bergaul atau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" jawab Wonwoo.

" Ne, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." ujar Mingyu, memandang wajah Wonwoo dengan sangat dekat.

" O-oh, benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."ujar Wonwoo terkejut karna tiba-tiba wajah Mingyu sedekat ini dengannya.

" Kurasa.. saat kau di rumah sakit setelah insiden yang kau alami beberapa tahun lalu, kita saling bertemu." Ujar Mingyu.

" Aku tidak ingat.." ujar Wonwoo,bingung.

" Di taman rumah sakit, di bawah pohon." Ujar Mingyu.

FLASHBACK

Seorang yeoja tengah menangis sendirian di bawah pohon di sebuah taman rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang padanya, berjongkok di depan sang yeoja tersebut.

" Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya sang namja. Mendengar ada suara asing, sang yeoja pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat secara langsung siapa yang berbicara padanya.

" Kau.. siapa?" tanya sang yeoja.

" Aku, pasien di sini. Kau juga kan?" jawab sang namja dan di angguki oleh sang yeoja.

" Jangan menangis lagi ya.. nanti wajah cantikmu itu akan jadi jelek.." ujar sang namja lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang yeoja.

" Be-benarkah?" tanya sang yeoja,dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

" Ne, tentu saja. Dan jangan menangis sendirian. Kalau kau ada masalah kau harus berbagi kepada orang yang berada di dekatmu, aku yakin orang terdekatmu pasti mau membantumu." Ujar sang namja.

" Tapi,sekarang aku tidak punya.. teman-temanku menghilang dan belum sadar dari komanya." Ujar sang yeoja, sedih.

" Bukankah masih ada orang tuamu? Kau bisa bercerita pada mereka." Ujar sang namja.

" Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.." ujar sang yeoja.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku? Aku temanmu sekarang atau sahabat? Atau kekasih?" ujar sang namja.

" Apa maksudmu? Sahabat saja ya?" ujar sang yeoja, ngomong-ngomong dia sudah tidak menangis lagi, dan sekarang dia malah tersenyum.

" Nah, sering-seringlah tersenyum." Ujar sang namja. Dan setelah itu mereka jadi dekat selama dua hari, karna setelah itu sang namja memberi tau bahwa dia besoknya akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan pergi ke Jepang.

" Mian, aku tidak bisa lama-lama.. hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang dan aku akan pergi ke Jepang menemui appaku lalu tinggal di sana. Aku janji kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti" jelas sang namja.

" Haruskah? " tanya sang yeoja, sedih.

" Ne, mian.." ujar sang namja. " oh, kita sudah sering bersama dua hari ini tapi aku tidak tau siapa namamu.." lanjutnya.

" Wonwoo, itu namaku." Ujar sang yeoja.

" Nama yang bagus, aku Mingyu. Ingatlah nama itu,oke? Apa cita-citamu?" Tanya sang namja.

" Aku ingin jadi model. kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya itu?" ujar Wonwoo.

" Ani.. kalau begitu, sampai bertemu kembali. Aku harus siap-siap." Ujar Mingyu dan langsung pergi.

" Gomawo,Mingyu-ya.." ujar Wonwoo,melihat punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh.

FLASHBACK END

" Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.. kita bertemu kembali. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu kau." Ujar Wonwoo. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kedai yang tak begitu ramai di dekat pasar malam itu, mereka memang memilih tempat yang agak sepi.

" Ne, aku juga. Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya." ujar Mingyu,sambil meminum minumannya.

" Jangan bilang begitu, aku tidak suka di puji." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Tapi pipimu selalu memerah saat aku memujimu." Ujar Mingyu, menggoda Wonwoo tidak ada salahnya kan.

" Ya! Kau ternyata masih sama seperti dulu, harusnya aku menyadari itu." Ujar Wonwoo, sebal sendiri.

" Mm.. kau tau kenapa aku jadi model sekarang?" tanya Mingyu.

" Perlukah di jawab?" tanya Wonwoo dan di balas anggukan oleh Mingyu.

" Oke, apakah itu karna... aku?" ujar Wonwoo ragu.

" Ne, nilai A++ untuk Jeon Wonwoo!" seru Mingyu.

" Ya! Jangan keras-keras.."

" Oh, mian aku lupa."

Ternyata di acara malam itu tidak hanya Wonwoo, dan Mingyu yang ada di sana. Jungkook dan V pun ada di sana. Mereka terlihat berjalan bersama dengan penyamaran juga tentu saja.

" Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Jungkook.

" Karna besok kita libur." Ujar V dengan cengirannya yang tertutupi masker.

" Bukan itu.. hanya-"

" Jalan-jalan atau Kencan. Itu jawabannya terserah kau mau pilih yang mana." Ujar V, cepat lalu dia langsung menarik Jungkook ke sebuah kedai di dekat Pasar malam yang terlihat sepi.

" Ish, jangan menarikku begitu saja.." protes Jungkook

" Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya V, tidak menghiraukan protes Jungkook.

" Terserah, samakan saja." Ujar Jungkook, malas.

" Baiklah." Ujar V. Sementara menunggu V memesan Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kenali, walaupun dua orang itu melakukan penyamaran tapi Jungkook sangat yakin, itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" Hei, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya V.

" Oh, aku melihat dua orang yang ku kenal. Kau sudah selesai memesan? Kita ke sana saja ya?" ujar Jungkook menunjuk tempat Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" Arasseo.."

" Annyeong.." sapa Jungkook.

" Oh, kau-" ujar Mingyu terputus.

" Ne." Jawab Jungkook cepat.

" Kau di sini juga? Dan siapa dia?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Temanku, kau pasti tau dia. Dia ini terkenal." Ujar Jungkook, mereka sudah duduk di samping Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

" Apakah.. kau Kim Taehyung? Maksudku V?" tanya Mingyu pelan yang hanya di dengar oleh mereka berempat saja.

" Ne." Jawab V.

" Wah.. ternyata kau ini memang pilih-pilih ya?" ujar Mingyu pada Jungkook.

" Pilih-pilih apanya? " tanya Jungkook

" Jangan bilang kau tidak tau maksudku, kita sudah dekat sejak SMA." Ujar Mingyu.

" Aku tidak tau apa yang kau katakan." Ujar Jungkook, lalu mengerti maksdunya. " Oh, jangan bilang kau cemburu." Lanjutnya.

" Mwo? Untuk apa cemburu padamu?" ujar Mingyu.

" Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" ujar Jungkook.

" Apakah kau harus meminta ijinku dulu sebelum menjalin hubungan dengannya?" ujar Mingyu.

" Kau kan pernah bilang padaku 'Jungkook-ah, carilah kekasih lain yang lebih baik dariku. Dan tanyakan pendapatku setelah kau menemukannya.' Begitu kan?" ujar Jungkook, menirukan gaya Mingyu.

" Hei, itukan dulu.. sekarang sudah berbeda.." ujar Mingyu.

" Jadi dulu kalian pasangan kekasih?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Ne, eonni kau tau. Dia ini jahat sekali.. masak dia memutuskanku begitu saja. " ujar Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Gwaenchana, bukankah masih ada aku,hm? Bahkan aku lebih dewasa darinya." Ujar V

" Memang kita berencana pacaran?" tanya Jungkook.

" Tidak, tapi aku mengharapkannya." Ujar V.

" O-Oh.." ujar Jungkook,bingung harus berkata apa.

" Jangan salah tingkah, wajahmu memerah." Ujar Mingyu.

" N-ne? Ti-tidak kok.." ujar Jungkook bohong.

" Aku tidak memaksa, karna aku hanya mengharapkan. Jadi jangan dipikirkan." Ujar V dengan senyuman.

" Arasseo.." ujar Jungkook.

" Ish, bodoh." Ujar Mingyu.

" Baru kali ini aku menyaksikan pernyataan cinta seseorang secara live." Ujar Wonwoo. " Kook-ah, kau tidak ingin menjawabnya?" lanjutnya berbisik pada Jungkook.

" A-aku.."

" Meskipun dia bilang begitu, tapi dia mengharapkanmu lho.." ujar Wonwoo berbisik kepada Jungkook.

" Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Mingyu.

" Tidak ada." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Jangan berbohong, aku tau kalian membicarakan sesuatu.." ujar Mingyu.

" Sok tau." Ujar Jungkook.

" Sudahlah.. kenapa harus di ributkan?" ujar V,menengahi.

" Ehem! Aku ingat sesuatu. Begini apa kalian bisa akting, maksudku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan abal-abal." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Tentu saja aku bisa eonni.." ujar Jungkook.

" Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo pada V.

" Ne, aku bisa. Kenapa kau menanyakan soal akting?" tanya V, penasaran.

" Karna kami akan mengajak kalian untuk ikut bermain dalam drama yang akan di buat bulan depan. Maukah? Kami butuh bantuan kalian.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Emm.. bagaimana ya? Tapi aku-"

" Kami bisa tentu saja, iya kan Kookie? Kira-kira drama apa yang akan kita mainkan?" ujar V memotong perkataan Jungkook yang di balas decakan malas dari Jungkook.

" Genrenya Romance dan ada sedikit Action. Kami hanya tau itu, karna kami juga di ajak." Ujar Mingyu.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo memberitahu kepada Baekhyun bahwa mereka sudah menemukan dua orang pemain yang diminta oleh Chanyeol. Hari ini mereka semua berencana datang ke gedung SM Entertainment. Dan sekarang terlihat mereka baru saja sampai di gedung agensi tersebut.

" Oh, kalian juga baru sampai?" tanya V pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang datang bersamaan.

" Ne, begitulah.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Kalian datang bersama?" tanya Mingyu kepada V dan Jungkook.

" A-ah, ne.. kalian juga datang bersama.." ujar Jungkook.

" Itu karna kami sudah terlibat skandal." Ujar Mingyu.

" Hm? Lalu kalian biasa saja? Oh, atau kalian sebenernya memang-"

" Memang apa?! Kami hanya berteman.." seru Wonwoo memotong perkataan V. " Kook-ah, ayo kita masuk." Ajaknya pada Jungkook. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan V.

" Dia kenapa?" tanya V.

" Entahlah.. mungkin sedang¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬- ya kau taulah.. wanita biasanya begitu.." ujar Mingyu.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas di gedung SM Entertainment bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja selesai berbicara dengan pemilik agensi dan juga beberapa staff-staffnya yang mengurus drama mereka.

" Kalian tadi sudah berbicara dengan appaku, dan tentang pihak agensi kalian yang akan segera kami kirimi kabar untuk kerja samanya. Jadi, lakukanlah dengan baik." Ujar Chanyeol.

" Ne, arasseo.. kami tau itu. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan.." ujar Mingyu.

" Tanyakan saja." Ujar Chanyeol.

" Bagaimana dengan skenario drama ini? Sejak tadi kalian sama sekali tidak membahas tentang skenarionya. Kami sebagai pemeran harusnya mengetahuinya bukan?" Ujar Mingyu. Dan pertanyaan Mingyu tersebut di balas seringai menyeramkan dari Park Chanyeol. Seolah cerita dalam drama itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan mereka merasa harus mewaspadai orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol ini, terutama Baekhyun. Dia sangat berharap skenarionya tak seburuk bayangannya.

TBC...


End file.
